Wherever Life Takes Us
by EdgyPixel
Summary: What happens when a certain black haired reaper and his twin pistols are left without a place to stay for a few days? Completly experimental writing style. Lots of KiMa. Read with an open mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers :3 So I'm going to try a new experimental writing that I saw done with another story. Now please don't think I am going to sit here and take all the credit for the writing style, I'm not because: THIS WRITING STYLE WAS INSPIRED BY DEATHTHETEENAGEGIRL'S **_**Amitie Ou Amour? **_**If you haven't read it, I highly suggest it! It's one of my favorite KiMa stories, even if its not complete. **

**Enough rambling, I will now tell you what exactly I'm going to do. Basically, I am going to start writing a KiMa story, posting **_**very **_**short chapters **_**very **_**frequently (as in, maybe even 2-3 chapters daily, but don't hold me to it.) If you don't like the short chapters, don't bother in complaining or reading; because I'm not changing my mind. But here is my twist to this style, after a few chapters I write, I will start looking at the reviews and add in stuff that you guys suggest. I will also give credit to those who get their idea featured. Like I said before, this is completely experimental, so it could get pretty crazy; but who are we without a little madness. **

Maka sighed contently from her place curled up in the soft cushiony chair with a good book, golden lamp light covering her in the otherwise darkened room. Sure it was only 5 p.m and there was still a bit of daylight left, but both Maka and Soul had agreed on turning in early and therefore drew the curtains over the living room window. Soul sat a bit in front of Maka on the living room couch watching television. He never would understand the blonde's need for books, but he rather liked the uncrushed feeling of his head and decided to keep all 'bookworm' comments to herself.

Blair, on the other hand, was feeling rather bored, and Soul refused to pay her any mind. "Why do you insist on reading so much?" The feline purred as she pounced up into the scythe meister's lap, crumpling the pages of her book slightly. Maka sighed in frustration as she flattened the pages back down.

"Because I enjoy it." Maka said, trying to keep her short temper under control.

"Why?" The cat pressed, really just trying to irritate the girl.

"It's actually quite interesting." Maka said, knowing reverse psychology was the only way to detour the mischievous feline. "It about these two kids who were going have to live with their cruel aunt and uncle, but they ran away into the streets of Venice and were taken in by-" Maka paused as a knock on their apartment door caught her attention. Eight knocks, to be exact.

**So that's it! Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews! **

**Ok, now before you yell at me to stop working on new projects and work on the next chapter of Beyond Help, I promise there will be a new chapter up tonight! (or at least within the next 5 or so hours, you know, time differences.) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Maka, someone's at the door!" Soul yelled, knowing she was right behind him.

"I'm in my pajamas, Soul." Maka muttered, making her way towards the door.

"Well you weren't doing anything and I'm watching T.V." Soul muttered through a yawn. Maka rolled her eyes and opened the door. There stood the last two people she had expected to see, Liz and Kid, but no Patti.

"Hey, Maka." Liz began, fussing over one of her nails.

"Uhmm… Hey guys, what's up?" Maka started, slightly embarrassed to be in front of a guy, other than Soul, in her short silk purple nightgown.

"Well… The Gallows Mansion is having a few renovations and is currently unsuited for living…" Kid started off a bit awkwardly.

"And since Kid refuses to step foot into Blackstar's 'symmetrical disgrace' of an apartment, we were wanting to know if we could stay here for a few days." Liz finished up as Kid gave her a threatening glare. That's when Maka noticed both Liz and Kid had suitcases resting at their feet.

"Uhh... Well, I guess you could… Soul, do you mind?" She looked over at her couch potatoed weapon who simply waved a hand. Suddenly, Patti came running up to the doorway, a suitcase in her hand and about three overly stuffed backpacks over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Patti brought stuffed animals."

* * *

**The next installment of **_**Wherever Life Takes Us**_.

Replies~!

**Guest**- …. You didn't know it would be Kid at the door?


	3. Chapter 3

After letting in the unsuspecting guests, Maka hurried into the bathroom and retrieved a robe. Slinging the soft fabric on over her shoulders, she walked back out into her cluttered, yet now partially organized (thanks to Kid) living room. "So, I'm not sure what to do about sleeping arrangement-" the blonde meister started only to be cut off by Patty.

"Sleep over, sleep over!" She cackled, tossing handfuls of stuffed animals into the living room as Kid looked as if her were about to haveone of his infamous meltdowns.

"Now, Patty." Kid said through his teeth, eyes wide with worry. "We agreed you could make a mess of _your _room at the Gallows, where I don't have to see it; but in the living room of someone else's apartment is completely unacceptable-"

"Maka, I'm heading to my room for the night. See you in the morning." Soul wave the room off, obviously irritated and went to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Liz rolled her eyes, sitting properly at the kitchen table.

Maka sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Real short and not much happened, but I'll probably update this again sometime tonight. **

**Replies~! **

**Badwolfspriness**- Actually, it's spelt both ways, though I will give you it's spelt 'Patty' more often than 'Patti'. It sort of differs through a bunch of different things. Sort of like you can say 'Death the Kid' or 'Death the Kidd', but it's more often seen as 'Death the Kidd'. But I did change it in this chapter, if this is the way my readers prefer it. And you didn't sound rude, you just thought it was a mistake, no worries.

**A**- Yep yep. Precisely :)


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile, Maka was eventually drug back to here room by Liz and Patty who kept talking about some sleepover party, leaving Kid in the living room reading a book on the couch alone.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so awesome!" Patty squealed as she hauled her bags into Maka's room. Maka gave the blonde a half hearted smile. Sure she loved the sisters, but sometimes they were a bit extravagant for her taste.

"Alright, so what should we do first? Gossip? Make up? Nails? A movie?" Liz looked at Maka expectantly.

"A movie sounds alright…" Maka trailed off, not particularly finding the other options all that appealing.

"Great! What should we watch?" Liz asked, already going over to Maka's shelf of DVD's. "Oooh! How about the Little Mermaid?" the older blonde asked, holding up a cover with a redheaded mermaid displayed on the front.

"Fish!" Patty screamed, louder that necessary, in approval.

"Sounds good to me..." Maka shrugged, her overly kind personality getting the better of her. "I'm going to go make some popcorn." Before waiting for a response, Maka walked out of her bedroom and shut the door behind her, pausing briefly after it was closed to let out a sigh.

"I do apologize; they can be a bit of a handful." Maka nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice.

"Oh! Kid, I forgot you were here," She chuckled lightly, looking over at the boy, now in silk black pajamas and holding a book. "Would you like some popcorn?" The blonde meister asked, pulling a box from the pantry.

"No, thank you." He responded politely.

"You know, you have the right idea." The scythe meister mused as she placed a package of instant pop popcorn into the microwave.

"Hmm? And what is that?"

Maka nodded to the book in his hand and he smiled in understanding. "I'm not particularly up for the nails and gossip scene tonight. I just might have to find a way to come out here and join you."

* * *

**I have to tell you. This chapter was **_**incredibly**_** hard to write. I do not like my nails to be done. I do not care for the little mermaid (though I do have my respect for Disney classics), and I **_**loathe **_**make up. I'm a girl who skateboards and is going to school to be a video game designer for Pete's sake! Needless to say, I had to channel my 'inner Liz' to write this… sorry if the beginning is crap. **

**Replies~! **

**PsychopathicXangel**- As I explained in the first chapter, the chapters are supposed to be short. It's an experimental writing technique where you write the entire chapter in one sitting instead of trying to hammer out one long chapter over multiple sittings. And I personally believe short chapters are completely ok if that is what the writer desires to do with her/his creation.

**Courage-Earthworm'8-** Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


	5. Chapter 5

After the microwave beeped, Maka pulled out the bag, sending a waves of the buttery scent spilling into the room. She bid a half hearted 'goodnight' to Kid and returned to her room, scheming on how to get out of staying in this room.

"Popcorn, popcooorn!"

"Maka, you sure do know how to host a good party." Liz grinned as the scythe meister handed the bowl of popcorn to the two sisters and went over to turn off her bedroom light. It was all part of her plan, if Soul and her own experience was anything to go by, it was incredibly difficult to stay awake through a movie at night with the lights turned off. She smirked as she took her place on the floor. If everything went according to plans, the sisters should be out like a light within a matter of 30 minutes.

Sure enough, if the quiet snore held the truth, the Thompson sisters were asleep by the time Ariel's human treasures were destroyed. Smiling to herself, Maka plucked her book off the nightstand and snuck into the living room.

"Success." Maka grinned as she sat on the couch next to the young reaper. He jump slightly at the sudden voice, being to indulged in his book to notice the blonde walk into the room, then blushed as he realized how close they were on the tiny couch.

* * *

**Yeah, lame ending, but in a way I needed to end it there. Oh well. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. **

**Replies~! **

**A**- Whoohoo! My one and only review for this chapter. And for that, you receive a very symmetrical cookie! *gives cookie* Be sure and take symmetrical bites as well… any who, yes I do believe Patti would've freaked XD but the giraffe thing is used in any story that mentions Patti so I switched it up a bit XD I think she just likes animals in general.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka looked over at the reaper curiously, trying to decide if she would bother him by speaking; but her occasional glances didn't go unnoticed. "So…" Maka began hesitantly. "What are you reading?"

"A Serpent's Tail." Kid spoke, not bothered by the girl's question in the least. He finished the sentence and looked over at the girl next to him. "It's about a boy whose father was killed in a series of murders, but the killer was never caught. However, when the boy grows up, the murders start occurring again, and the kid is a detective on the case." Maka nodded in curiosity. "It's quite entertaining…" He tried to continue, being more interested in the scythe meister than the collection of pages in between his hands. "What about you? What are you reading?"

"Oh… It's actually a book in a series called 'Maximum Ride'. It's basically about these kids who were experimented on when they were young, and now they can fly." She smiled, seeming eager to get back to said story. Kid grinned and nodded awkwardly, catching her hints. He sighed and returned to his own book, but for some strange reason wasn't able to truly concentrate on anything other than the bookworm next to him.

Eventually, the late night hours caught up to them, and the two meisters soon fell asleep.

* * *

**So, yes I am on vacation, which is why not much has been posted, but I was able to type this up real quick for you guys. **

**Replies~!**

**88EvilnBored88**- No can do. Like I said in the first chapter, this is experimental, and it's supposed to have really short chapters. And as for the cliffhangers… well… its just my style :)

**A**- Haha yes, I like to think Patti goes berserk over any small thing like that XD she has the mentality of a small child; the stronger you hug something, the more you love it. Even if it suffocates it or receives broken bones in the process XD


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm… Maka…" A quiet whisper eased the sleeping meister awake. She giggled at the feel of breath that tickled over her ear; relishing the fleeting moments of her already forgotten dream. She stretched, expecting all of her senses to return to reality, expecting the gentle breath to vanish from her ear, expecting to find herself lying in her bed, covers splayed halfway on her carpeted floor; but none of these things happened. She couldn't even stretch. Startled, she froze, trying to asses the situation. There was definitely breathing against her ear (whether it whispered her name or not, she was unsure of), she was definitely not in her bed and there _definitely _was an arm around her waist.

Upon further inspection, she realized she was in her living room. _Soul?_ She thought, almost disgusted by the thought. _No, couldn't be him. Soul wasn't small enough to lay behind her on the couch like this. _She strained her memory to the previous night. Liz, Patty and Kidd came over the previous night… Liz and Patty wanted to have a sleepover and they fell asleep… Maka escaped them and went into the living room with… She almost squeaked in realization and looked down to the hand draped across her waist that bore an unmistakable shinigami ring. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red. They must've fallen asleep while reading! She mentally faced palmed and let out a sigh. How was she going to get out of this one?

As if to worsen the situation, her sigh seemed to have stirred Kidd, causing him to tighten his grip around the blushing scythe meister. Her eyes widened, but then she relaxed just slightly. No one seemed to be up yet and it still seemed rather early…

Was it really all that wrong to say she kind of enjoyed it?

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates here, it's been far too long and I've been really busy with Beyond Help and some other upcoming fics. I know that's not much of an excuss but it's all I've got. **

**Suggestions (besides longer chapters) are always welcome! **

**Replies~! **

**Twitchywolfie**- No! Anything but Patty! *cries*

**CrescentMoonTenshi**- Maybe it won't be so bad if I keep updating so late ^^'

**Rosalinababbles****- **And snuggle they did!


End file.
